


Spin the Bottle.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [60]
Category: South Park
Genre: ((That last tag is a reference to the Kyman fic I wrote with lItErAlLy the same tags)), Badly Written, Crack-ish, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Not literally this time, References to other episodes, Spin the Bottle, alcohol use, background Creek, in the closet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Stan wants to win Wendy back. A game of Spin the Bottle at one of Clyde's parties sounds like the best way to do it, right?Wrong.It only makes him gayer.





	Spin the Bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% well today, so as a result my writing quality deteriorated. I'll try to explain what this is at the end.
> 
> TW- alcohol use, confusing plot lines.

Another party. Again, Clyde had aggressively dragged both Stan and Kyle to it, saying that it was a character-building life-enhancing experience. All they'd done so far was sit in a circle with a lot of drunk and possibly high people in their grade whilst even more drunk people tried and failed to dance to the ridiculously shitty pop music blaring out of the speakers all around them.

The one good thing about it was that Wendy was there. Stan had broken up with her just a few days earlier, but already he was regretting it. They were now sitting opposite each other, awkwardly exchanging glances and shy looks as everyone around them collectively internally groaned. Stan and Wendy's turbulent relationship had been interesting at first, but now that they were in high school and it was _still_ turbulent, it was more of an inconvenience than anything. Something everyone could bitch about behind their backs.

Stan was so wrapped up in thoughts of how he could win Wendy back that he didn't realise Clyde had started addressing the whole group until Kyle nudged him out of his reverie. He readily turned his attention the the over-zealous brunet.

"So, everyone, I was thinking that we could play a game." He spoke in a slurred, melodramatic tone. A few people clapped and cheered. Stan groaned. Whenever they 'played games' at parties the circle ended up becoming either a Creek yaoi fan club or an excuse for everyone to have sex 'because it was for the game'. Generally he and Kyle would slip out quietly before anyone could protest and drag them back. But sometimes he stayed. Back when he and Wendy were together, anyway.

"These 'games' are always bullshit." Kyle stated bluntly. Turning to him, Stan saw a deadpan expression which would rival Craig. Okay, maybe it wasn't _Craig_ good, but it was pretty impressive for such an emotional person.

"Aww, don't be like that! It'll be fun!" Clyde slurred, spurred on by the drunken encouragements of the rest of the circle. Wendy didn't seem so excited however. Thank God.

Eventually the yells became so overbearing that Kyle just sighed and said, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.". Again, everyone screamed in excitement.

When Clyde announced that they were playing Spin the Bottle and went into a dramatised version of the rules for the few newcomers who had excitedly joined the circle upon hearing the screams, Kyle leaned into Stan and whispered "We should get out of here before they rope us into this" into his ear.

The warmth of his breath felt weirdly nice, and the ravenette found that he didn't want him to pull back. But he did, and quickly too. Shaking off the weird thoughts and nodding vaguely in Kyle's direction, Stan hurriedly turned back to Wendy. Since they were playing Spin the Bottle, maybe he could win her back by getting them paired. But how?

No idea. Shit.

Then an empty bottle of Jameson Irish whiskey (at least they had good taste) was placed in the centre, and he was forced to just wait it out and pray that he would end up with her.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) the game continued for a long time without either of them being chosen. Bebe was landed upon three times, indicating some kind of bias, and entered full make out sessions with anyone who happened to be paired up with her. Kenny was the only one of the three who returned with more vigour than her. Tweek and Craig were also chosen, resulting in a lot of screaming from the former as the latter attempted to calm him down before they finally kissed (for about 0.2 seconds until Tweek screeched and ran off in a flustered state of panic, Craig quickly going after him). Thank God he didn't end up with someone _other_ than Craig. Like Cartman, for example (who, luckily for everyone else, wasn't playing).

Now that more people had gotten bored of the game and left, it was really only the people who hadn't been kissed yet who were still participating. Wendy was still giving Stan looks, although now they seemed a little more suggestive than shy- was she drunk? Did Wendy Testaburger even get drunk? Yeah, probably.

Looking to Kyle, he noticed that the ginger seemed agitated. It was most likely due to the very small amount of people left in the circle and the state of drunkenness most partygoers were at this point. Their movements has changed from mild platonic dancing to pure lust-fuelled grinding. A terrifying sight to behold.

At least the game had distracted them from joining the crowd.

Clyde, ignoring Token's attempts to take him home, grinned wickedly as he set the bottle up for another spin. "T-this is the lasssst time, mm... mm'kay?" His speech sounded even more broken than before. That whiskey bottle wasn't the same one they'd started with. At least he didn't see the party as shit, unlike everyone else. Actually that whiskey seemed pretty good right then.

As Clyde twirled the bottle with ease, Stan watched it closely as it spun round, coming closer and closer to him...

It stopped just before him. On Kyle.

The soft 'shit' from the redhead was only audible to him as everyone around them 'ooooed' and Bebe winked suggestively. Kyle actually seemed to flinch a little. Stan felt slightly guilty for not just leaving with him earlier, but the irritation of not getting conveniently paired with Wendy was more prominent as it made the entire party completely pointless.

A sudden, unprovoked thought of Wendy and Kyle together sent a flood of jealousy through his mind. He didn't want them to be together. Then a slightly different thought entered his mind. What if instead of Wendy and Kyle, it was him-

Cheers, gasps and screams erupted throughout the circle, forcing the party back into focus. Stan looked for the source of their excitement, only realising what it was when his eyes fell upon the bottle's neck, staring him down from its position on the floor.

The bottle had landed on him.

Gaze flickering to Kyle, he noticed that the redhead was getting increasingly flustered and firmly avoiding his gaze. He felt the same, wondering if they could just do some kind of forfeit. He looked at Wendy. There was a warning in her deep brown eyes- if he went through with this, they were done. They weren't even together anymore. Oddly enough, anger flared up inside of him at the possessiveness in that look she gave him. He didn't need her! He could be with someone else just fine!

And then all of his feelings dissipated because Kyle's hand was in his hair and he was pulling him closer. Just before their lips met, he whispered a quiet apology, between them.

Stan barely had time to think ' _what the **fuck**?_ ' before his best friend was kissing him in a room full of people.

He didn't even have time to kiss back, because almost instantly Kyle pulled back, face obscured by crimson.

"Dude. What the _fuck_?"

Well, at least he finally said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan and Kyle are gay for each other but in the closet. Stan's love for Wendy is actually a desire for familiarity. He's gay for Kyle. Idk what Wendy's role in this fic was? I wanted her not to be the villain, but she became a 'girl in the way of yaoi' character anyway. The Creek part of this was the only good part T - T
> 
> Should have been from Kyle's perspective but I'm too tired and have too much Lord of the Flies on my mind to rewrite it.
> 
> The Jameson Irish Whiskey is the brand Stan drinks to cure (?) his cynicism (see Assburgers)
> 
> Prompt- Childhood friends grow up and fall in love.
> 
> I didn't really follow the prompt either. Osumimasen (I feel like being a weeaboo today). The reason why it's Style is because this prompt is based on an experiment I did in the Sims 4 in which my loving husband Jack Merridew and I were randomly given two toddlers, Stan and Kyle, and forced to raise them into adulthood. When they were adults (or at least teenagers) I (actually me, not Sim me) 'd make them fall in love.
> 
> Original Number- 102.


End file.
